TMNT 4shot
by MidoriEyes
Summary: This is a 4-shot fic of a typical morning at the lair told in 4 chapters in the 4 different views of the turtles. A fight breaks out between Leo and Raph. Now you can see it in 4D! WARNING: Contains the beauty that is brotherhood.
1. POV 1: Donatello

**AN: ** Well, here I am again, obsessing over a new show. First it was DBZ, now TMNT! When will it ever end! Lol.

Anyway, I'm doing a short TMNT fic based on the 2007 movie and 2003 series. I never watched it when it first came out, but this summer I've started totally getting into it. I've already seen all the original episodes, and now I'm on the Fast Forward series. Next will be the Back to the Sewers season. I'm easily pleased when it comes to cartoons, so I don't care if they screwed up any of the original story, it's still a good show! The turtles' characters are the best! Raphael and Donatello happen to be my favorite, but Leo is really beginning to grow on me as well. Mikey is cool and all, but there are times where I just wanna knock him up-side the head, ya know what I mean? XD

So, here is my 4 chapter fic inspired by our favorite butt-kicking mutant turtles, done in 4 points of view involving the same situation. ENJOY!

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

POV 1: Donatello

It started out like every other morning really. I was studying how electron clouds of atoms overlap due to an interatomic separation decrease resulting in short range repulsive forces, when Mikey startled me with his obnoxious wake-up call.

"WOO HOO!! Justice Force cereal for breakfast! I'm totally gonna have a good day with these in my system!" My little brother held the cereal box over his head like some kind of championship belt and, with surprising speed, had the overly sweet pellets of processed wheat and marshmallows in his bottomless stomach before you could say "cowabunga". It still amazes me to this day how one could have a sugar rush before they ingest the sugar into their body. Even more amazing is how much this particular creature known as Mikey is able to contain that much adrenaline in one sitting. Such a large amount of glucose can't be healthy...

I shake my head, knowing that there are some mysteries that just can't be solved with sheer intellect or science. My eyes are drawn to the books before me once again. I never could be distracted for too long, which is a total 180 when it comes to Mikey.

For a while I tune everything out. The noise of the television, Mikey's constant crunching, even the sparring of Leo and Raph in the middle of the room. Of course, when that training session turns into a sibling quarrel, my concentration is instantly broken. I guess the incessant fighting between my two older brothers makes me feel uneasy enough to tear myself away from the mountain of knowledge in front of me. Ever since they had that big fight... you know, the one where they almost intended to **kill** each other and Leo found out about Raph's vigilantly other, the Night Watcher? Well, I've become more skittish around these things. Master Splinter says that I shouldn't worry, and that they've finally worked out an understanding as brothers and as comrades. No offense to sensei, but by the looks of it I wouldn't be 100% sure that they've come to a complete understanding. More like... a 76.7% understanding?

"Geez, even after all that's happened you still act like your the better turtle, eh?" Raphael threw the first verbal punch.

"I didn't say that, Raph." I could tell Leo didn't want this to turn into a whole fiasco, but when you're up against el toro rojo Raphael, it's nearly impossible to avoid such conflict. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm learning Spanish to help pass the time?

"Tch! You don't _hafta'_ say it. Your attitude is what does the talkin'. Every time we spar together you gotta lecture me in between punches on what I'm doin' wrong or somethin', as if you're Mr. Perfect over here!"

"I'm just trying to help. There's no reason I can't do that, is there?" Leo's voice was fairly steady in response to Raph's accusation, but I could detect the slightest hint of indignation in his words.

"Well, guess what? I don't need your stinkin' help, kapeesh? I can figure out things on my own so don't start tellin' me what to do!" If only that were the final line in this dramafest, but alas, in our world all good things come to an endless torrent of pain and disagreements.

"So this is how it's gonna be, just like last time? Demanding that I don't interfere with your life? Accusing me of controlling you like some puppeteer? I'm telling you right now Raph, that's NOT what I'm trying to do!"

"Yeah, well it sure seems like it to me! You're always talkin' about how we should act as a team and work 'as one body and mind' if we want to overcome our problems. But, you know, ever since you've returned from your little adventure as Tarzan, your ego has gotten bigger my the minute and I ain't likin' it!"

"Oh, my ego? When I came back you were off playing the hero as if you owned the city, as if the turtles never existed! Then you spout all this nonsense about being a one-man-show and contradict yourself by saying that YOU are more suited to be leader. Tell me: whose ego has grown over the past year?"

I could see the heat rising in Raphael's face. The atmosphere was getting tense. Now it was all a matter of who'd get the last word in before Splinter came and broke up the fight for good.

"That's just it, big brother! You act like we've lost touch with everything that we've ever been taught, like we're hatchlings! You aren't our master Leo so don't go pretending you are!"

"One day I might be, Raphael!" Ohhh. You know Leo's starting to get serious when he uses your full name. It's not fun and games anymore.

"Is that so?" Raph's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"If anything were to ever happen to Master Splinter then I would have to take his place. You should know that just as well as anybody."

Definitely the wrong thing to say Leo...

"Ha! You'd like that, wouldn't you. To be the master of us? To pass on your 'infinite fountain of wisdom upon your humble disciples? To take Master Splinter's place?"

"Just what are you implying?!" The other turtle growled.

"I think you know exactly what I'm sayin' Leo."

That was the breaking point.

The two siblings began wrestling angrily, Leo making the first move. In a matter of seconds they were rolling around on the floor, hands clamped onto each others arms, one trying to overpower the other. So far, it looked like this would be a draw. Then again, I never physically participated in these fights so what do I know?

Mikey yelped and saved his breakfast from being knocked over on the table that Leo and Raph decided to ram into during the brawl. The box of Justice Force cereal wasn't so lucky as it spilled its contents all over the kitchen area. That was gonna be fun to clean up...

In no time at all, Master Splinter emerged from the dojo and walked authoritatively towards the boys. He kept his calm composure as usual, but I could tell that his eyes looked tired. After breaking up meaningless bouts like this over a period of 16 years, one could imagine the toll it could take on an old soul such as our sensei.

He strictly told my two older brothers to stop before they wrecked the entire lair, but both were too deep in the clutches of rage to hear anything outside their argument. Master Splinter's back had been acting up as of late and from what I could see he was trying not to use his cane as a punishment for their disobedience. This got me a little irritated. It wasn't so much Leo and Raph's fights that upsetted me, but the fact that Master Splinter is forced to intervene every single time... I mean, we already have enough to worry about outside our home. We shouldn't have conflict within the family as well.

This is where I decided to step in.

"Hey, guys!" I call out to my brothers who are otherwise still very occupied with each other. "Give it a rest, will you? You fight like this all the time! Why can't we just act like normal mutant turtles for one day?" Ha! I don't know what's more ironic. Calling us "normal", or the fact that I, the mild-mannered Donatello, is getting involved with such riff raff.

The two delinquents don't show any sign of stopping, so I reach out to Raph and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

Big mistake.

In no time at all, I was flat on my back after being elbowed away from their tussle and into Master Splinter who was standing right behind me. Neither of us could react fast enough to avoid the collision. What's worse, I hear a sickening crack after landing on my poor sensei, followed by what seemed like a groan laced with pain.

Everyone's eyes in the room went wide and for a blissful moment, it was quiet. Unfortunately, that was the least of my cares. I immediately lifted myself off of Master Splinter, hoping that it was just his walking stick that made that terrible sound. But, it was highly improbable after seeing our sensei's face contorted in a way that suggested his need for medical attention.

Whatever trace of anger that was still with Leo and Raph had left as they came over to where Master Splinter lay on his back, their faces just as petrified as mine. Mikey was confused as to what exactly happened and slowly made his way towards the scene with his bowl of cereal still in hand.

I was the first to speak.

"Master Splinter? Master Splinter, are you alright?!" My voice was slightly panicky. What if I'd broken a bone? His brittle body could barely take such a blow at this age. All I received was a low moan from the injured rat.

"Master, are you-" Leonardo began to speak, but I beat him to the punch... quite literally in fact. I took our sensei's cane and beat both of my older brothers up-side the head with it. Restraint was not a factor.

"YOU BONEHEADS!!" I swear I could hear the echo of my voice for miles.

Mikey stopped in his tracks and took a few innocent steps back. He wasn't used to seeing an angry Donatello, nor was anyone else.

"How could you two be so ignorant?! Your fights have gotten to the point where there's no point at all! If you guys can't control yourselves enough to where you start hurting others around you, then there's _really_ going to be a problem!"

The looks on there faces were priceless. If I weren't the one doing the lecturing, I'd already have my camera out.

"Now either both of you calm the shell down, or I'm going to... to... Well, you won't like it!" I said, pointing a threatening finger at them. Man, even when I'm trying to act cool I still manage to screw it up somehow.

No one said a word for a good few seconds until Mikey decided the air around us was too uncomfortable.

"Woooah... Like, Donny totally whipped you guys!" The hysterical turtle almost fell over laughing.

Leave it to Mikey to ruin a sour mood.

Leo and Raph weren't too proud of what just transpired and, if it weren't for the shock of seeing their little brother reprimand them, there's not doubt they'd be hanging their heads in shame.

"Donny, I-" Now it was Raphael's turn to be interrupted.

"Don't 'Donny' me! If anything you should be apologizing to Master Splin..."

"Oooh..." I hear movement behind me and look to see what's going on.

"...ter?" The sight of Master Splinter standing up with little to no trouble seemed to have all of us baffled.

"Goodness! I haven't felt this way in years." He put a hand on his own back and arched, resulting in a series of popping sounds.

"Uhh, sensei? Are you okay?" I ask uncertainly, ready to help him at a moment's notice if he should collapse.

"Ah yes. I'm fine Donatello. Thank you for your concern." He held up a paw and retrieved his walking stick from the ground. "I have been having some back problems for a while now, but it seems that those worries are all in the past."

"Your back? You mean... you're feeling better after what's happened?"

"In a sense, yes my son. Although the method by which my pain was relieved was unexpected, it got the job done."

You've gotta be shelling me. After getting flattened by a 160 lb. turtle, he's feeling even better than before? I just can't see how that's plausible.

"Now then, I shall finish the task that Donatello here has begun." Master Splinter got closer to the now calm brothers and issued one good whack of his cane to both their craniums. It looked like it hurt a lot more than the blow I dealt them.

"When I ask you to cease in your bickering I expect to be heeded!" Seems I wasn't the only one with a temper in this situation. Leo and Raph stood rubbing their bruised noggins, looking sheepish. "I had thought your attitudes would have changed after our recent battle against Winter's four warriors, but I see that there is still much training to do when it comes to quelling these blustering emotions."

Leo was the first to form some kind of apology. "We're sorry Master Splinter."

"Guess we haven't chilled out from the last time we fought." Raph pitched in his own two cents.

"Well, my sons, you will be doing plenty of 'chilling out' in the dojo this morning with me. Come. Say your sorry to one another as well as your brother." He gestured towards me.

Leo, once again, was the first to speak. "Sorry, Raph." His sincerity was able to affect Raphael in some way.

"Yeah. Me too." He responded half be-grudgingly, which is the best apology one could ever get from a guy like him.

Then they turned to me and Leo put a steady hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Donny, Master Splinter. Things got a little carried away." He spoke for both him and Raph.

"Ah, no no! It's fine. No one was seriously hurt, I guess." I was back to my old timid self again in no time. I glanced over at our sensei who had a small smile of contentment on his face. It's weird how something as bad as Leo and Raph fighting resulted in something productive.

"It won't happen again, sensei." Leo bowed to us, which was common for Master Splinter but a first for me outside of sparring, that is.

Raphael tried lightening the mood a bit by making one of his witty remarks. "Yeah, 'cuz we definitely don't want Donny here to blow another gasket, right?" His smirk was contagious.

"Well, you know me. Always getting myself into trouble." I chuckled at my ow retort.

"I, personally, wouldn't mind if he decided to cluck you two hotheads again sometime!" Mikey received a glare from his older sibling, but that didn't phase his happy-go-lucky grin.

"Don't push it, Mikey." Raph threatened the young turtle.

"Now. Shall we, my sons?" Master Splinter moved out of the way for my brothers to head into the dojo first. Whenever their fights got too rough, sensei would always keep them under lock and key in the training hall to meditate upon their actions and balance their chi once more. The doors closed and everything was finally at peace within the lair. I sat down at my work desk and began hitting the books like never before. I swear, all that hullabaloo killed off some brain cells of mine.

But, as is the ninja turtle way, tranquility was the last aspect our family possessed. This was proven when Mikey let out a high-pitched scream after seeing his beloved Justice Force cereal scattered upon the kitchen floor.

"No! Not my Justice Force cereal! Of all the casualties in this fight, why did it have to be you?! WHHHYYYY?!" The young ninja fell to his knees in despair at the loss of his comrade and friend.

I sighed. Mikey can be such a drama-turtle.

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

**AN: ** And that concludes Donatello's side of the story! :) His POV was so much fun to write. You never get to hear much of what he has to say so this chapter makes me happy. Hope you guys all enjoyed it as much as I did!

Next chapter: Raphael

This is gonna be a heated one! XD


	2. POV 2: Raphael

AN: And here we have Raphael's POV! I'm gonna enjoy writing this one, lol. Like I said in the last chapter, this is the same situation but from the view of a different turtle. Okay? Okay!

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

POV 2: Raphael

Sigh... another boring day in the lair, at least that's what I thought at the time. Ever since we creamed those livin' statue things a few weeks ago, I had been cravin' for more! Our greatest enemies were already defeated and the only piece o' action me and the guys had seen were some lousy foot ninja still skulkin' around the back alleys of New York. This morning was like any other morning in the lair, but that's what was botherin' me.

My adrenaline was pumpin' as soon as I woke up. No sign of the others, which meant they were already up and at'em. I rolled outta my hamock and stretched until my muscles popped, ready to start the day off with a bang. Unfortunately, that's not what I was gonna get.

Here I go, trudging down stairs and all I see are a couple o' bums. One in the kitchen eatin' like there's no tomorrow, and one being his usual nerdy self. Man, how can these guys be so lazy after sleepin' for a good 8 hours?

I make my way towards the main den and see Leo doin' some solo training with his katanas. Hmph. I never saw what was so great about those 'tings. If you really wanna get a solid blow in on an opponent, close combat weaponry are where it's at! Take for example, my sai. Those babies never fail me.

I can tell Leo is getting' kinda tired practicing all by himself, so I decided to step in. It was time to spice things up a bit.

"Yo, Leo! Need a sparring partner?" I jump the over-ledge railing and land on my feet with a smirk. The guy looks at me with little surprise on his face. I'm usually the one who challenges him after all.

"Well, look who finally got up. You sure you're ready for this? I've been doing warm-ups all morning."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem! I got this." With that said, Leo shrugs and responds...

"It's your funeral."

"Heh! That's my line bub." I show off by twirling my sai around and keepin' them at the ready.

"Younger siblings first." Leo teased.

This always got me a little steamed. As usual, I was up first. Our weapons clashed several times before we backed off and started circling each other. My older brother, looking as poised as ever, took a battle ready stance. His smug face is what got my gears turning. I hated it when he acted this way!

Once more, I got into fighting range and unleashed my full fury upon his measly swords. If I could break'em once, I could break'em again.

Although Leo didn't seem to be givin' me that chance again. Every attack I threw at him was either blocked or counter struck by his own weapons. As this continuous pattern went on, I could feel my blood start to boil. If I didn't land at least one good jab on the guy, I think I might've gone crazy!

Suddenly, Leo decided to be cute and did some fancy smancy flips over my head and around the back. I was so focused on plowing forward that I didn't have time to react. He hit me in the back of the shell with the butt of his katana causing me to fall flat on my knees.

"It's good that you're focusing your attacks, but you can't apply that focus only to what's in front of you. A ninja has to be aware on all sides of his perimeter, otherwise you'll end up like you just did."

I didn't let him continue with his lecture as I immediately whirled around and began attacking again. All the while, every single move I made, Leo just had to tell me what I was doing wrong. It was really starting to tick me off. If I wanted advice, I'd ask for it, though it'd most likely be from Master Splinter instead of my older brother.

"Keep your head up. Don't let your guard down. Watch that footing!" He kept rambling on and on and on until I couldn't take it anymore! With one swift kick, I sent the turtle flying across the room. Unfortunately, he managed to land on his feet, gracefully I might add. I don't know how he freakin' does it, but there it is!

"Would you stop lecturing me already and just fight? It's like you can't throw a punch without opening your big mouth!"

"What's your problem? Get up on the wrong side of the shell this morning?" He relaxed his pose a bit and gave me the stink eye.

"Shut it, Leo! You ain't my mom so quit actin' like it."

"All I'm doing is sharing what I know with you. If you let this temper of yours get out of hand then you won't ever progress."

"Geez, even after all that's happened you still act like you're the better turtle, eh?"

"I didn't say that, Raph." Yeah, my _shell_ he didn't.

"Tch! You don't _hafta'_ say it. Your attitude is what does the talkin'. Every time we spar together you gotta lecture me in between punches on what I'm doin' wrong or somethin', as if you're Mr. Perfect over here!" It was all too true.

"I'm just trying to help. There's no reason I can't do that, is there?" This was also true, but I wasn't really listening at the time.

"Well, guess what? I don't need your stinkin' help, kapeesh? I can figure out things on my own so don't start tellin' me what to do!" We kept our distance from each other, but walking in circles around one another during our fights had become a habit.

"So this is how it's gonna be, just like last time? Demanding that I don't interfere with your life? Accusing me of controlling you like some puppeteer? I'm telling you right now Raph, that's NOT what I'm trying to do!"

"Yeah, well it sure seems like it to me! You're always talkin' about how we should act as a team and work 'as one body and mind' if we want to overcome our problems. But, you know, ever since you've returned from your little adventure as Tarzan, your ego has gotten bigger my the minute and I ain't likin' it!"

"Oh, my ego? When I came back you were off playing the hero as if you owned the city, as if the turtles never existed! Then you spout all this nonsense about being a one-man-show and contradict yourself by saying that YOU are more suited to be leader. Tell me: whose ego has grown over the past year?" Outta the corner of my eye I saw Don and Mikey staring at us, being the usual audience to our fights. Having spectators on the sidelines made me even more determined to shut Leo's trap.

"That's just it, big brother! You act like we've lost touch with everything that we've ever been taught, like we're hatchlings! You aren't our master Leo so don't go pretending you are!"

"One day I might be, Raphael!" Heh. Using my full name wasn't gonna scare me. It never did.

"Is that so?" Now here he goes talkin' about how he might be the master over us one day. It was almost enough to make me puke.

"If anything were to ever happen to Master Splinter then I would have to take his place. You should know that just as well as anybody."

Oh, do I?

"Ha! You'd like that, wouldn't you. To be the master of us? To pass on your 'infinite fountain of wisdom upon your humble disciples? To take Master Splinter's place?" I knew this was it. I knew had dealt a low blow, especially when it came to Leo. I knew I shouldn't have said what I said, but it was too late then.

In a low, rough voice, Leo asked me, "Just what are you implying?!"

With the same threatening aura, I replied, "I think you know exactly what I'm sayin', Leo."

And then, we were at it.

Leo snapped and came at me with a roar. I did the same of course, just as angry as he was. Our weapons were forgotten. We wanted to use brute strength to get our points across, to show who was more powerful; the better turtle. Leo's eyes were flickering with the embers of rage that I had carried with me throughout my entire life. I'm sure I didn't look any prettier at the time.

After struggling with my older brother in what seemed like a never-ending battle of dominance, I felt something tugging on my shoulder. I was in no mood to be dealing with anything outside of our fight, so I shoved whatever the shell was clingin' to me in the opposite direction and kept tryin' to pin Leo's leaner body to the floor.

I don't know how, but everything I was feeling, everything that occupied my violent thoughts in that moment just stopped. It's like my senses heightened at the sound of that ugly crack. My mind started screaming that something was wrong, and the white noise that was humming in my ears got louder once I heard the painful moan following the sound. Looks like the rest of my bros were experiencing the same sorta thing from what I could tell on their horror-stricken faces.

"Master Splinter? Master Splinter, are you alright?!"

Oh geez. This was gonna be bad.

Leo, being the good samaritan that he was, began to ask if the master was alright, but he was severely interrupted (much to my delight) when our guy Don here started showing a side of himself that I would've held in high regards if it weren't for the fact that it was just a tad bit scary.

"YOU BONEHEADS!!"

Isn't that word strictly reserved for Casey?

"How could you two be so ignorant?! Your fights have gotten to the point where there's no point at all! If you guys can't control yourselves enough to where you start hurting others around you, then there's _really_ going to be a problem!"

Wow. What a card. Being schooled by my own little brother. Donny was such a softy when it came to... well, everything! Seeing him actin' like this reminded me too much of a certain sensei we all knew. Shell, if anyone could take Master Splinter's place it could most certainly could be this geekoid. And here I was callin' _Leo_ the teacher's pet.

"Now either both of you calm the shell down, or I'm going to... to... Well, you won't like it!"

Just when I thought my lil' bro was startin' to look cool...

"Woooah... Like, Donny totally whipped you guys!" Mikey just couldn't stand bein' the fourth wheel for one second, could he.

Since the fight had calmed down a bit, I thought I'd try tamin' the storm between us bros.

"Donny, I-"

"Don't 'Donny' me!"

So much for that tactic.

"If anything you should be apologizing to Master Splin..."

Leo and I both noticed the mass of gray that was slowly rising behind Don's back. The genius turns around to see what we've diverted our attention to.

"...ter?"

He actually survived that?

"Goodness! I haven't felt this way in years." Another string of cracking sounds emitted from his back as he stretched. Was he really okay?

"Uhh, sensei? Are you okay?" You read my mind, brainiac.

"Ah yes. I'm fine Donatello. Thank you for your concern." Master Splinter hardly had a scratch on him. "I have been having some back problems for a while now, but it seems that those worries are all in the past."

"Your back? You mean... you're feeling better after what's happened?" Donny looked the most nervous outta all us turtles. Leo was a close second. I had to admit, since this whole incident was my fault, there was a fair amount of sweat dripping from my brow too.

"In a sense, yes my son. Although the method by which my pain was relieved was unexpected, it got the job done." Somethin' told me that this was all a part of his plan... "Now then, I shall finish the task that Donatello here has begun."

Before Leo and I could even blink, Master Splinter's cane was on us like a bee sting.

"Ah!" We let out a sharp yell. I could already feel a welt formin' on my big green dome of a head.

"When I ask you to cease in your bickering I expect to be heeded!" This is where the shame sets in. Man, I hate feelin' guilty about things I've done!

"I had thought your attitudes would have changed after our recent battle against Winter's four warriors, but I see that there is still much training to do when it comes to quelling these blustering emotions." As if my pride wasn't damaged enough, he had to remind us of_ that_ fight. The one where I caused Leo to get captured by those good-for-nothin' jerks who worked for Winters. I remember how blind I felt while trying to catch up to'em. Blind with anger.

I was snapped out of my memories when said older brother spoke. "We're sorry Master Splinter." He was taking the heat for both of us. Sometimes I wondered how I got a guy like him for a sibling. This was meant to be a compliment if ya didn't know.

But I wasn't about to let _him_ look like the only responsible one.

"Guess we haven't chilled out from the last time we fought."

"Well, my sons, you will be doing plenty of 'chilling out' in the dojo this morning with me. Come. Say your sorry to one another as well as your brother."

Ah, here it comes. Apologies. This was the hardest part for me to accept. I'm not a very forgiving person as most people know. But... something about how Leo said, "Sorry, Raph.", gave me the courage to do the same.

"Yeah. Me too." Not to mention we'd most likely get hit a third time with Master Splinter's walking stick if we didn't make ends meet now.

After payin' the same respects to Donny, Mikey decided it'd be a good time to make a smart-aleck remark about how he'd like to see us get clobbered again sometime. I followed through with a line said more than once to this particular trouble makin' turtle:

"Don't push it, Mikey." This seemed to quiet him down significantly.

"Now. Shall we, my sons?" Master Splinter let Leo and me enter the dojo first. I had a feeling we'd be in there for quite a while. Alone with Leo after a big fight was never my cup o' joe, ya know what I mean? But, eventually, Master Splinter was able to calm our nerves with a few simple meditation exercises. Maybe this is what I needed at the time. A couple hours of complete silence didn't hurt every once in a while, despite my butt crampin' up.

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

Later, I was relaxin' on the water tower of one of the apartment buildings near our home when Leo decided to join me. He sat right next to me and hadn't said a word yet. This was a run of the mill thing for us. After one of our big show downs, we'd hang out in the same spot and just be brothers. It's our way of spendin' "quality time" together, ya know what I'm sayin'?

"Hey there hothead." I chuckled seeing that this guy still had the nerve to joke around with me.

"'Sup fearless leader?"

In that single moment, we forgot about the whole thing. From then on, it was small talk, bumping each other in the shoulders, and everything a couple o' turtles like us do.

Yup. Just another boring day.

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

**AN:** Raphael can be such a good-hearted guy sometimes. His POV was just as fun to write as Donny's. :)

Next chapter: Michelangelo

Boy, this'll be a trip. XD Won't be much of a dramatic POV, that's for sure! I've ordered the chapters in a certain pattern where you have one of the onlookers of the fight first, then one of the fighters, then another onlooker, and last will be the other fighter. This should make things a little less consistent with the writing. See you next chapter!


	3. POV 3: Michelangelo

**AN:** Time for Mikey's POV! As you may know, this chapter isn't gonna be as serious or as long as the last two, lol. But hey! I think we need a break from all that previous tension, don't you? :)

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

POV 3: Michelangelo

I'm not usually a morning turtle but when it comes to breakfast, helloooo Mr. Sun! First order of business was to scout the kitchen for one of my favorite foods to eat besides pizza. I opened up the kitchen cabinet and lo and behold...

"WOO HOO!! Justice Force cereal for breakfast! I'm totally gonna have a good day with these in my system!" I held the glorified box of sugary goodness up for all to see. If I were in an Indiana Jones movie, then this would _so_ be worth the risk of getting flattened by boulders!

Grabbing a bowl, milk and a spoon, I chowed down until the commands of "EAT" started dying down in my stomach. Hey, no one else ate the stuff so it became my civil duty to finish off as much as a turtle could in one sitting. It's like fighting crime, only every punch was like sweet sweet heaven on earth!

No sooner was I about to take my last heart-aching bite when Leo and Raph were at it again. I swear, couldn't those two get along for just 5 minutes? I mean, look at me and Donny! You never see us annoying the shell out of each other. Sure I break a few of his mechanical thingies sometimes, or spill soda all over those complicated notes that he takes, but does that keep us from having a good brotherly relationship? Not one bit!

The two hotheads were goin' on about the usual stuff, like whose ego is bigger and whatnot. I was a little too preoccupied with my Justice Force cereal to pay attention for very long. Did I mention how much this stuff totally rocks?

"That's just it, big brother! You act like we've lost touch with everything that we've ever been taught, like we're hatchlings! You aren't our master Leo so don't go pretending you are!"

"One day I might be, Raphael!"

Oh hooo! This was definitely gonna be a one way ticket to Painsville!

Before I knew it, the two had started dukin' it out. I watched with interest while popping handfuls of cereal into my mouth. Now if only I had a movie seat and some refreshments, this would be the ultimate cinematic experience!

At least that's what I thought until I saw them headed my way and towards my precious bowl of sweets!

I grabbed my breakfast and stood clear of the wreckage left behind from their nasty collision with the kitchen table. But it didn't stop there, oh no! Furniture was knocked over, blows were dealt... it was a complete crash course of destruction, and we were the test dummies!

Finally, Master Splinter came to save the day from those two breakfast ruining fiends. The next few minutes were kinda a blur for me. First there was an accident with Donny and sensei, then I heard something like a sonic boom! Turns out it came from Donny who was totally tellin' the guys off! This was just too awesome!

After the ringing in our ears had stopped, I was like, "Woooah... Like, Donny totally whipped you guys!" It didn't have the desired effect like my witty comments usually do, but I was too revved up to care.

From what they were talking about, it sounded like Master Splinter was supposed to have gotten a boo-boo. He looked fine to me! My amusement was further induced when I saw sensei give Leo and Raph the punishment they deserved. It's usually me that gets a whack over the head, ya know? Ha ha!

After some more talking and apologies, during which I was spacing out, I decided to tease them a little more for getting in trouble.

"I, personally, wouldn't mind if he decided to cluck you two hotheads again sometime!"

Raphie turned towards me and told me to lay off, like usual. But I knew he couldn't touch me. Master Splinter would've given him a matching bump to go with the other one on his fat head!

As sensei lead my older bros into the dojo, I promptly went back to finish up my morning pillage through the kitchen. But, it seemed tragedy had struck without my knowing.

"No!" I cried. "Not my Justice Force cereal! Of all the casualties in this fight, why did it have to be you?!" I knelt down, letting out an anguished, "WHHHYYYY?!" The pure carnage... it was... it was too horrible! All of those yummy marshmallow bits, strewn across the floor... tainted! It was more than one turtle could bear!

I spent the next few painful minutes cleaning up the disaster that he befallen my lovely Justice Force cereal. I put every piece back into the holy box, set it on top of the microwave, and wrote the word "R.I.P." in big bold letters on the front. I bowed my head and paid respects to the poor soldier. He would forever be in our hearts.

REST IN PEACE MY BELOVED!!

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

**AN:** LOL!!!!! That was so much fun to write. XD Mikey was probably the easiest to imitate in this whole fic. His poor cereal... I'm a fan of sweet, sugary breakfast foods myself, so I know how the guy feels! This POV was pretty short, but then again so is Mikey's attention span! :D

Next and last chapter: Leonardo

I think Leo will be the hardest to make in character. Since he's the most generic (and slightly boring) one in the team, I gotta make sure that I don't have him say something he might not say. It won't be too much trouble for me since I pride myself in keeping characters from becoming OOC. :)

Look forward to it!


	4. POV 4: Leonardo

**AN:** Last chapter! :] It's Leo's turn to share his POV. I saved the leader for last b/c I knew he would give us a fitting end to this fic. If I feel like it, I might do more TMNT fics in the future, but I won't guarantee it since I'm such a procrastinator when it comes to my other stories, lol. Bear with me!!

So, without further adieu, here's Leo's POV. Enjoy!

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

POV 4: Leonardo

Besides Master Splinter, I'm usually the first one up in the morning. I find it important to get any early start every day, that way you can be prepared for anything unexpected. Not to mention, I get the most peace during morning hours since my brothers like to sleep in.

The next turtle to emerge from our room was Donatello who uttered a tired "g'morning" and immediately opened up some of his books. I studied every once in a while too, but the only thing my mind could concentrate on in the morning was exercising. It didn't feel right if I missed training as soon as I got out of bed. Mikey followed soon after, too focused on breakfast to even say hello to us. Typical Michelangelo.

I went back to my training, taking a 10 second breather every few minutes or so. I was pretty meticulous when it came to working out. It's as father always says: "Train yourself recklessly, and you will surely succumb to weariness in both body and mind. Train yourself with patience, and the strength to go on will surely be with you always." I lived by that code. Of course, I lived by almost every code our master taught us. How do you think I got where I am today?

"WOO HOO!! Justice Force cereal for breakfast! I'm totally gonna have a good day with these in my system!"

Mikey's abrupt outburst broke my train of thought for a moment, but I didn't let that distract me. A main enemy of a ninja is distraction. It goes right along with letting one's guard down. I admit I used to fall prey to this underhanded technique used by past foes, but not anymore. From now on, those flaws won't play a part in my life ever again, at least not on my watch.

"Yo, Leo! Need a sparring partner?" Raph's voice snapped me out of my revere as I executed one more swipe of my swords and faced him.

"Well, look who finally got up. You sure you're ready for this? I've been doing warm-ups all morning."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem! I got this." The usual response.

"It's your funeral." I gave him a knowing grin.

"Heh! That's my line bub."

I decided to steam him up a bit. This always kept things more interesting during our practices. "Younger siblings first."

As expected, Raph came at me with a scowl and the battle had begun. He fought admirably, but that bad temper always held him back from reaching his full potential. I can't tell you how many times I've tried relaying that exact message to him without him getting his shell in a bunch over it. My brothers can't figure out where all this anger comes from seeing as we all grew up together in a relatively normal, loving family, but, just as Master Splinter, I started catching on to why it was always like this.

Raphael is the second oldest of us four siblings. This means that he and I were both up for the position of leader. In truth, age really didn't have much of anything to do with who would become head turtle in the future. Donny could just have easily been chosen to be head of our group, but early on he told Master Splinter that he didn't want to be a candidate for that role. With him being the smartest turtle among us, we didn't question his judgement.

Leadership is all about focus, determination, courage, and compassion. Raph had these qualities, but he still needed some work in the compassion department. Sensei saw this and felt he wasn't ready to accept such responsibility, saying that his anger could transpose the decisions he makes into something that might harm more than help us. Father didn't reveal these thoughts to Raph directly, but I think my brother knew the results nonetheless.

So, to help him rise to the point of becoming a good leader in case I fall in the clutches of battle one day, I began giving him advice in between jabs. This way he could retain the knowledge while fighting and adapt to these new moves in no time at all.

Regrettably, it didn't seem like Raph was enjoying my teaching lesson.

"Would you stop lecturing me already and just fight? It's like you can't throw a punch without opening your big mouth!"

We stopped sparring for a minute. Why couldn't he just receive my help without complaining?

"What's your problem? Get up on the wrong side of the shell this morning?"

"Shut it, Leo! You ain't my mom so quit actin' like it."

This pointless banter when on for a while, all the focus I had on training was quickly dissipating along with Raph's self control. I know I'm supposed to be the calm and collected one, but when it comes to Raphael sometimes I just wanna... well, I won't go into details.

"Geez, even after all that's happened you still act like you're the better turtle, eh?"

"I didn't say that, Raph." There he goes, putting words into my mouth again.

"Tch! You don't _hafta'_ say it. Your attitude is what does the talkin'. Every time we spar together you gotta lecture me in between punches on what I'm doin' wrong or somethin', as if you're Mr. Perfect over here!" When the shell did I ever say I was perfect?! But I knew that if I said that out loud he'd get even more angry.

"I'm just trying to help. There's no reason I can't do that, is there?" I attempted to reassure him.

"Well, guess what? I don't need your stinkin' help, kapeesh? I can figure out things on my own so don't start tellin' me what to do!" That night on the roof tops came flashing back to me. The biggest fight we ever had, brother against brother. It's not something I'm very proud of, so I was planning to keep that memory locked away. Raph just _had_ to bring it all back.

"So this is how it's gonna be, just like last time? Demanding that I don't interfere with your life? Accusing me of controlling you like some puppeteer? I'm telling you right now Raph, that's NOT what I'm trying to do!"

"Yeah, well it sure seems like it to me! You're always talkin' about how we should act as a team and work 'as one body and mind' if we want to overcome our problems. But, you know, ever since you've returned from your little adventure as Tarzan, your ego has gotten bigger my the minute and I ain't likin' it!"

_**He's **_one to talk!

"Oh, my ego? When I came back you were off playing the hero as if you owned the city, as if the turtles never existed! Then you spout all this nonsense about being a one-man-show and contradict yourself by saying that YOU are more suited to be leader. Tell me: whose ego has grown over the past year?" This wasn't setting a good example for our two little brothers, but hey! It's not my fault Raph's always looking for a fight.

"That's just it, big brother! You act like we've lost touch with everything that we've ever been taught, like we're hatchlings! You aren't our master Leo so don't go pretending you are!"

"One day I might be, Raphael!" I knew this would be something he didn't want to hear, but he had to accept it sooner or later.

"Is that so?"

"If anything were to ever happen to Master Splinter then I would have to take his place. You should know that just as well as anybody."

"Ha! You'd like that, wouldn't you. To be the master of us? To pass on your 'infinite fountain of wisdom upon your humble disciples? To take Master Splinter's place?"

**Hold. Everything.**

"Just what are you implying?!"

Somewhere in my mind, there was a trigger about to be pulled. The damage it could cause might be irreversible. But that didn't stop Raph from delivering the finishing blow.

"I think you know exactly what I'm sayin', Leo."

THAT'S IT.

It was on. The two of us, grabbing at each other like a pair of savage animals, seeing who would draw first blood. Although deep down I knew Raphael didn't mean to insult Master Splinter, I didn't care. All I could think about was taking my brother down. It's time he learned a little something about knowing his place.

From my point of view, I could see Master Splinter trying to intervene, but neither of us would have it. My sense of obedience was telling me to stop and not go against my master's will, but this felt like something I had to settle with Raph here and _now_, verbally or not.

When I saw Raph growl and shove something behind him I hadn't the foggiest what had happened. It was that awful cracking sound that got my complete attention. It was like the thunder that struck on nights where us hatchlings would run to our father's side for comfort. It seemed, this time, that thunder **was** father. Looks like Don had been hit by Raph during our struggle and ended up crushing Master Splinter in the process.

"Master Splinter? Master Splinter, are you alright?!"

Donny was the first to speak up. My own voice was constricted. All I could do was pathetically stand there and watch as our sensei let out an ill moan. My immediate thought: this was all my fault.

Finally, my mouth opened, "Master, are you-"

"YOU BONEHEADS!!"

Woah.

"How could you two be so ignorant?! Your fights have gotten to the point where there's no point at all! If you guys can't control yourselves enough to where you start hurting others around you, then there's _really_ going to be a problem!"

It was hard to pay attention to the situation at hand when Donny was giving us a lesson that Master Splinter would have surely relayed to us if he weren't injured.

"Now either both of you calm the shell down, or I'm going to... to... Well, you won't like it!"

The lair was silent once more, just like this morning. It was as if the guys were still asleep and I was still training alone. In that moment, I knew, without a doubt in my mind, that Donatello would've been a well suited leader.

"Woooah... Like, Donny totally whipped you guys!"

For once, my younger brother was right.

"Donny, I-" I knew better than to say anything for the time being, but Raph didn't. Though my worry for Master Splinter was growing...

"Don't 'Donny' me! If anything you should be apologizing to Master Splin..."

"Oooh..."

"...ter?"

It was a rare thing when _all_ of us turtles were speechless.

"Goodness! I haven't felt this way in years." I couldn't believe it.

"Uhh, sensei? Are you okay?" Once again, Donny took the role of the responsible son and showed me what a terrible job I was doing at the moment.

"Ah yes. I'm fine Donatello. Thank you for your concern. I have been having some back problems for a while now, but it seems that those worries are all in the past."

"Your back? You mean... you're feeling better after what's happened?" I was just as curious about this fact.

"In a sense, yes my son. Although the method by which my pain was relieved was unexpected, it got the job done."

My next thought was of relief that Master Splinter would be okay. A man... er, rat of his caliber wouldn't lie about these things since we already do enough of that ourselves.

"Now then, I shall finish the task that Donatello here has begun."

I knew what was about to happen, but I didn't move from that spot. I was ready to accept any punishment our father saw fit for our rash and inappropriate behavior.

It shocked me to see that all we received was a usual whack on the head.

"When I ask you to cease in your bickering I expect to be heeded!"

This was it? For some reason, it seemed like the punishment was... well, not good enough for what we had done. I hated the feeling of being unfulfilled, no matter the situation.

Perhaps Master Splinter knew this would bother me?

"I had thought your attitudes would have changed after our recent battle against Winter's four warriors, but I see that there is still much training to do when it comes to quelling these blustering emotions."

I see now. Sensei would often tell us that the most affective form of punishment would be not to punish at all. In that sense, he who performed his wrong-doing would have time to self-reflect upon his actions and hopefully see the error of his ways.

Man. And here I thought this concept should only be applied to the enemy.

"We're sorry Master Splinter." I felt that, as leader, the fault should rest upon my shoulders. It's what Master Splinter would've done for us, right?

"Guess we haven't chilled out from the last time we fought." But I was still pleased to see that Raph was sharing some of that weight.

"Well, my sons, you will be doing plenty of 'chilling out' in the dojo this morning with me. Come. Say your sorry to one another as well as your brother."

This part was hard for both of us, but not impossible. "Sorry Raph." I had hoped he understood how much I meant it.

"Yeah. Me too." I could tell he wasn't letting the argument go just yet, but I would give'm time. I knew he'd come around eventually.

There was two more people I had to apologize to. "Sorry Donny, Master Splinter. Things got a little carried away." After all, they were never part of our petty fight in the first place. Donny, like our sensei, was able to forgive us without a second thought. This, too, was one of the many qualities a good leader has, one that I obviously hadn't mastered yet.

"It won't happen again, sensei." This time, I truly meant it.

Raph teased Donny about his sudden beserker rage, which helped lighten the mood a bit. Things were slowly getting back to the way they were this morning.

As Mikey nearly got in trouble with Raph (for the umpteenth time), I was preoccupied within myself. After these few, miniscule minutes of sparring, fighting, and forgiving, I realized that my path to becoming a master in the art of ninjutsu was still a long ways off. But, with slight surprise, I didn't mind. As long as I had my brothers with me throughout the journey, everything would be fine. I was sure of it.

"Now. Shall we, my sons?" Raph and I entered the dojo, ready to clear our minds of the anger that still lingered from before. I was prepared. I believe Raph was too.

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

I laughed to myself. There was ol' Raph just minding his own business up on the water tower again. It becomes a natural instinct to know where your brothers are at certain times. Knowing that he had cooled down long ago, I took my place next to him, letting my feet hang out over the ledge of the structure.

"Hey there hothead."

"'Sup fearless leader?"

It's funny how those words could either be seen as insulting or playful depending on how we feel around each other. It was like the blade of my katana. One side might hurt, the other wouldn't. That's basically our relationship summed up right there. We have sides of ourselves that we only show to one another, but I think that's what defines our brotherhood. Being this close, there's nothing that we can't handle when we're together, whether it be another day in the lair or alongside in battle. Raphael tries not to show it, but he knows just as much as I do how true this is.

"Hey, Raph?" After enough joking around, I put on a serious face.

He notices the change in my expression. "Yeh?"

"... Thanks." I smiled at him for the first time that day.

"Same here." He responded, mirroring my smile.

"Really, I... I don't mean to be the overbearing brother, I just want..."

For a while I couldn't find any words to express how I felt, but Raph knew just the remedy to cure my case of stage fright.

"Aww don't go getting' all sentimental on me bro!" He wrapped an arm around my head and gave me one of his power-noogies. We laughed at the irony that the younger brother was picking on the older brother. There was definitely going to be a red mark there later. "And hey. Fagetaboutit. We both had a little scum on our shells today, ya know?"

"Yeah." We kept a friendly arm around each other and looked back out to the ever-busy beehive known as New York city.

Ahh, brothers. Can't live with them, can't live without'em.

Heh! I'm sounding almost as corny as Mikey.

**:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::~~~:::**

**AN:** THE END. That was fun. I hope to do lunch with the turtles again sometime! I didn't make any of them too OOC, right? Of course not, lolololol!

Catch ya later dudes! :D


End file.
